1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combination clutch-brake unit, and more particularly to one in which the frictionally engageable clutch and brake plates and discs are at least partly immersed in a bath of oil, so that the kinetic energy produced in starting and stopping heavy loads is transmitted by "shearing" the oil between the various plates and discs. It has been found that this type of oil immersion increases the life of the friction elements over those in clutch and brake units which operate dry, and also increases the maximum operating speeds.